An electronic device is known that is provided with a moving mechanism that moves a holding portion that holds an electronic component and thus changes an arrangement position of the electronic component. As an example of the electronic device, a printer is known that includes a carriage mechanism that causes a carriage, on which a print head is mounted, to move along a platen. The print head of the printer is connected to one end of a flexible printed circuit board (FPC), and is electrically connected to a control circuit unit via the FPC. The FPC extends substantially laterally from the print head, and is placed on an FPC supporting portion that protrudes more than a mounting surface of the print head of the carriage. The FPC bends, passes through below the carriage, and is connected to the control circuit unit. Since the FPC is placed on the FPC supporting portion, a relatively large arc is formed in a portion that is bent (a bent portion). Therefore, when the carriage mechanism moves the carriage, a load due to flexing resistance is unlikely to be applied to the FPC, and the FPC is unlikely to become disconnected.
In the above-described printer, in a movement direction of the carriage, the bent portion is positioned on an opposite side to the control circuit unit with respect to the carriage. Therefore, the carriage does not move across the bent portion. However, even when the carriage has moved to a position that is most distant from the control circuit unit, it is necessary to secure a location where the bent portion of the FPC is arranged to the side of the carriage. As a result, it is difficult to achieve a reduction in space for an arrangement structure. To address this, for example, when the FPC is configured to be pulled out below the carriage, a bent portion is formed in the FPC when the carriage has moved to the side where the carriage is closer to the control circuit unit. Then, when the carriage has moved to the side where the carriage is separated from the control circuit unit, the carriage moves across the bent portion. When the carriage has moved to a position that is separated from the control circuit unit, the FPC moves toward the control circuit unit from below the carriage and a state is formed in which the bending of the bent portion is stretched out. Therefore, there is no need to secure a location to arrange the bent portion to the side of the carriage, and it is possible to achieve a reduction in space for the arrangement structure.